


Вкрапление

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bestiality, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: Мгновения Бильбо с его Смаугом





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Speck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182252) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



Бильбо носит ошейник, словно почётный знак, как доказательство того, что великий дракон Одинокой Горы выбрал такое маленькое, незначительное ничтожество, как он в качестве своего сокровища. Бильбо позволяет древней магии кружить вокруг него, позволяет кандалам сковывать его запястья и лодыжки, а Смаугу ‒ подцепить огромными зубами цепь ошейника. От дракона требуется большая аккуратность, чтобы не раскрошить хрупкие металлические звенья могучими челюстями, дав тем самым шанс Бильбо сбежать. Но Бильбо никогда не сбежит.

Он останется со своим господином до тех пор, пока магия не перестанет поддерживать его молодость, пока он не увянет и не останется гнить в могиле из чистого золота. Его ошейник, цепь и кандалы сделаны из чистого золота, и крохотные частицы сверкающей золотой пыли оседают на коже, отчего она отливает жёлтым в мерцающем пламени факелов. Из всех драгоценных камней и сокровищ в огромной горе золото Смауг обожает больше всего.

Бильбо откидывается назад, выжидая, пока магия не утихнет. Он судорожно вздыхает и расслабляется, лёжа на пышущей жаром чешуе. Гигантская морда Смауга устраивается позади него, а хвост сворачивается вокруг, смещая резким движением миллионы маленьких монеток. С каждым выдохом Смауг наполняет зал под горой облаками тумана, примитивный мускусный запах которого говорит Бильбо о том, что его ждёт впереди. Бильбо ‒ раб своего дракона, и поэтому он счастливо мурлычет, вдыхая густой пар; после такого он всегда чувствует себя одурманенным, сонным и довольным.

— Разведи ноги, малыш, ‒ рокочет Смауг, и Бильбо, следуя своей вежливой и любезной натуре, подчиняется своему господину. Он поднимает колени и вздрагивает, когда магия проникает внутрь и увлажняет его нутро, растягивая невероятно широко, но, конечно, всегда не достаточно. Ведь если Смауг не примет более человекоподобную форму, его массивный пенис просто не поместится в крошечное тело хоббита. Драконий орган длиннее, чем сам Бильбо, толще и мощнее. Если Смауг кончает, то может залить Бильбо с ног до головы липкой массой, и ему бы понадобилась неделя, чтобы полностью её слизать. Но сегодня он подготовлен и ждёт.

Его членом занимаются в последнюю очередь: быстрый магический вихрь, и золото плотно опоясывает основание, удерживая его возбуждённым, каким он всегда предстаёт перед своим великолепным любовником. Бильбо изгибает спину, отчего его член шлёпает по животу, и растягивает импульсивно сокращающееся сочащееся смазкой отверстие шире. Он не знает, что произойдёт сегодня. Возможно, его прижмут к земле и трахнут человеческим телом в образе великолепного брюнета с ярко-жёлтыми глазами и багряными крыльями. А,может его исследуют изнутри затупленным треугольником массивного когтя. Но вместо этого хвост Смауга скользит ближе, и заострённый кончик исчезает между ног Бильбо. Он прикусывает губу, готовясь.

Кончик хвоста толкается в его отверстие, и Бильбо вздыхает, когда раскалённые чешуйки раздвигают плоть ещё шире. Внутри него помещаются всего несколько сантиметров: ничто для Смауга, но достаточно, чтобы заставить Бильбо дрожать и стонать от желания. Смауг выпускает цепь изо рта, рыча: ‒ Да-а-а, мой маленький хоббит... насадись на мой хвост... ‒ И Бильбо слушается, не нуждаясь в дополнительном побуждении.

Он трахает себя твёрдым кончиком хвоста: тем единственным, что есть в его распоряжении. Бильбо причитает и стонет, всем своим телом умоляя о большем. Смауг глухо фыркает, и этот звук прошивает тело Бильбо насквозь, проникая через кожу. Он тянется назад, опираясь о своего дракона, и выгибается вверх, заходясь в крике, в то время, как хвост Смауга начинает ловко вбиваться в его измученное тело. Смауг мог бы получить больше, намного больше, но он только мурлычет и нежно тычется в хоббита носом, чересчур наслаждаясь блаженной пыткой.

Бильбо размыкает губы и едва слышно выдыхает: ‒ Смауг, прошу…

Словно пушинку его стягивают с груды золота и тяжело наваливаются сверху: пара изогнутых в улыбке губ прижимается к его рту, а человеческого размера член оказывается в его заднице. Бильбо вцепляется в Смауга изо всех сил, не в состоянии дышать от любви.


End file.
